Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the sister of Adam and Chase and best friend of Brooke Donovan. She is one of the main characters. Bree is the middle child, and a feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. She is currently 17 years old. Bree possess the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a good social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic teen bionic. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tenendcies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them alot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qaulities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. Despite being brave, Bree can be squimish when forced to deal with disgusting things. Biography Physical Appearance Bree has mousse colored hair and brown eyes. Her style is simple, yet girly Friends and Family Brooke Donovan Brooke is Bree's best friend. After Brooke turned evil, they became enemies, but after Brooke turned nice again, Brooke had to work hard to win Bree back as a best friend. Brooke sang the song "Two Worlds Collide" for her. Now they are best friends and sisters. (see: Breeke) Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed': Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's able to jump onto ceilings. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *'Vaccum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vaccum, sucking small objects inside. *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all words in a minute. *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': She can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. *'Super Durability': Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people only stun her. *'Martial Arts': Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, she was able to casually flip over Chase, who is a trained and capable fighter. *'Bravery: '''Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others. *'Speed Drawing/Painting:' Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. Gallery ''For Bree's gallery click here Trivia *She is the only girl in the Davenport household, along with Tasha and now Brooke and Debby. *She is the middle child. *She's best friends with Brooke Category:Character Category:Davenport Category:Team Davenport Category:Bionics Main Category:Bionics Character Category:Female Category:Kelli Berglund Category:1997 Category:Bree (first name) Category:Bionic Category:Adopted Kid Category:Mission Creek High School Student Category:Bree Davenport